


Having Your Pie and Eating It, Too

by splash_the_cat



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-25
Updated: 2004-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-08 10:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splash_the_cat/pseuds/splash_the_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanksgiving with the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Having Your Pie and Eating It, Too

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

 

A belch echoed over the football announcer's chatter, and Sam rolled her eyes. "Charming, sir."

"I can relate." Sam took the cup of tea Daniel handed her as he groaned and slumped down on the couch between her and Teal'c. "Why did you let me eat that third helping?"

"I was afraid you'd bite my hand if I tried to get between you and the turkey." Jack shifted in his chair, popped the button on his pants, and smothered another belch. "Good work, Carter. I think we should let you do this every year."

"Not without a direct order, Colonel."

"Spoilsport."

When a roar from the television pulled Jack's attention back to the game, Teal'c said softly, "The repast indeed was enjoyable, Major Carter. Far more so than O'Neill's attempt last year."

"Thanks, Teal'c." She reached around Daniel to pat Teal'c's shoulder, sharing a wide smile with him as Daniel let out another dramatic moan and curled against her.

"Never eating again."

"Excellent." Teal'c stood. "That will leave more pie for the rest of us."

As Teal'c headed off to the kitchen, Daniel perked up and lifted his head from Sam's shoulder.

"Wait. There's pie?"

 


End file.
